Burning Sensation
by leshiaCULLEN
Summary: S/AU. Jacob loses the plot and hurts Bella. what will Edward do? will he save her and damn her soul, or let her find her way to 'heaven? Edward's decision and all the events following it. first Fanfic! R&R! normal pearings
1. Sudden Change

**

* * *

**

This is my first fanfic so read and review!!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight or the characters, even though i soooo badly want to. Stephenie Meyer owns them.**

* * *

**Story begins after Jacob steals Bella from school when Alice is 'looking' after her. Edward, Emmett and Jasper are on their hunting trip. Jacob and Bella are in Jacob's garage. Opening in italics is from Eclipse, Page 182.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Sudden Change**

**BPOV**

"_Is this goodbye then, Jake?"_

_He blinked rapidly, his fierce expression melting in surprise. "Why? We still have a few years. Can't we be friends until we're out of time?"_

"_Years? No, Jake, not years." I shook my head, and laughed once without humor. "Weeks is more accurate."_

_I was not expecting his reaction._

_He was suddenly on his feet, and there was a loud pop as the soda can exploded in his hand. Soda flew everywhere, soaking me, like it was spraying from a hose._

"_Jake!" I started to complain, but I fell silent when I realized that his whole body was quivering with anger. He glared at me wildly, a growling building in his chest. I froze in place, too shocked to remember how to move. The shaking rolled through him, getting faster, until it looked like he was vibrating. His shape blurred…_

"no. NO." he yelled. "NOOOOOOOOOO!!" he roared but it was too late.

Suddenly his appearance was gone, replaced by a madden wolf the size of a horse. Its teeth were clenched and foaming, snarling at me. "Jake?" I was frozen in place, scared with my eyes wide open as I watched the madden wolf in front me as it began to tear at everything, running into them, teeth ripping at things and with a tiny flick of the wolf's head, throwing them around in the garage as they crashed with a loud bang making me flinch away from the sound. It all happened fast then. He picked up his motorbike in his mouth and threw it towards my direction. Sudden fear took over me, "EDW!!" was all I could manage before an excruciating pain took over me in my head and I blacked out.

**JPOV**

"Is this goodbye then, Jake?" Bella asked.

I blinked rapidly, my fierce expression melting in surprise. "Why? We still have a few years. Can't we be friends until we're out of time?"

"Years? No, Jake, not years." I looked at her in surprise, as she laughed once without humor. "Weeks is more accurate."

WHAT? I was suddenly furious.

I jumped on my feet, and there was a loud pop as the soda can exploded in my hand. Soda flew everywhere, soaking Bella, like but I didn't care. Right now I was trying to control my anger so I wouldn't turn into a wolf right in front of her eyes.

"Jake!" she started to complain, but fell silent when she realized that my whole body was quivering with anger. I glared at her wildly, a growl building in my chest. She froze in place, too shocked to remember how to move. The shaking rolled through me, getting faster, I tried to control my anger but it was getting just too hard. WEEKS! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN!? My shaped started to blur.

"no. NO." I would NOT let this happen. "NOOOOOOOOOO!!" I roared but it was too late.

My frame exploded as I became a wolf. I clenched my foaming teeth and snarled at Bella. I was so furious, but at least I had enough control not to take it out on her. I began to run and tear at everything in my way. Ripping at things as I threw them around my garage "Jake?" she was still frozen in place, scared with her eyes wide open just watching me. She was flinching at the sounds I was making.

"_Jacob. You need to calm down."_ Sam was in my head again, trying to get me to calm down. "_Jacob, I know what you just went through but you can't let anything happen to Bella. YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN!" _that was a direct order and I shouldn't ignore it but I was way over my paws in rage.

"_NO. I cannot let this happen to Bella. I _love_ her Sam." _I was in so much pain. I couldn't let this happen.

"_I know. Look, try to keep yourself calm for now Jacob. I will be there soon with the others. Jacob? No Jacob. STOP" _he was too late. I clenched my motorbike in my teeth and threw it across the garage in the direction of Bella before I had realized anything I did.

"EDW!!" was all she could scream before my bike hit her in the head. Blood spilled everywhere.

"_Bella?" _Oh my god. What have I done? _"BELLA?" _I ran over to her but I forgot I was in my wolf form. As soon as I reached her I dug my claws into head and shoulder as I tried to pick her up.

"_Jacob. Drop her now. CAREFULLY!"_ I did as Sam asked. My anger was replaced with terrified sadness which made it easier for me to change back into my human form. I put my pants on and ran over to Bella.

"Bella? Bella? Bella can you hear me?" I was panicking now. What have I done? WHAT.HAVE.I.DONE? Nothing came from her. No sound. No movement. Nothing.

"Jacob?" I heard Sam yell from the front of the house.

"Sam? Oh my god Sam. HELP PLEASE! We're in the garage!" I didn't know how much I was trembling and crying till I started yelling. "SAM!? Hurry please." He ran around to the garage and I saw that Quil, Embry and Paul were with him. As soon as they saw Bella with me drenched in her blood they all stood there frozen. Sam was the first to snap out of it. He ran over to me and Bella and studied her at once.

"Quil, Embry? Get Jacob out of here. Paul, come here and help me stop the bleeding. She took a major blow to the head and the claw marks have gone in pretty deep. Grab me that rag over there. DO IT NOW YOU THREE!" The authority in Sam's voice made them snap out of it at once.

Quil and Embry ran over and grabbed one of my arms each while they tried to force me out of my garage and away from Bella. "NOOOO! LEAVE ME WITH HER! NO!" I tried to struggle as much as I could to run back over to Bella. "NO! I did this to her! Let me go so I can help her! PLEASE!!"

"No Jacob" Embry's voice had power but I heard the terror as well. "There is nothing you can do. Stop struggling and come with us into the house."

"Please let me go! I LOVE her. Please! Please?" I couldn't take this. I was sobbing hard and couldn't stop. Bella just lay there with Sam and Paul over her trying to stop the bleeding. I looked away at once as the true depths of this were finally sinking in. I stopped struggling and allowed Quil and Embry to take me into the house, not once restraining the hold they have on me.

This was really going to tip the bloodsuckerover the edge. Start the war. Oh what have I done? How could I even change into my wolf form and scare Bella in the first place? Let alone almost and probably _kill _her. Argh I can't even think of that now. I was so stupid. I can't stop my crying. How could I when I think of what I did to the only one I love. Just seeing her there, soaked in her own blood. Unconscious. But she had said that the bloodsucker was going to turn her into one of _them_, and then started to call _his_ name when she cried out.

This only sent me into another fit of rage. I burst back into my wolf form not even trying to restrain myself from doing so, and ran out of my house leaving Quil and Embry only shocked as I ran from there sight and into the forest.

**EPOV**

I could smell my favourite animal as I stalked it from behind, moving as silently as I could. I climbed the tree I was behind, getting into the best position to jump on it and kill it instantly. My teeth now coated in the deadly venom ready for me to sink them into my meal to be. Breathing in and savoring the smell of its blood, I leaped, and crashed hard onto it, snapping its spine and quickly snapped its neck to kill it. I moved down to the now dead mountain lions neck and sank my teeth into it and started to drink. God this tasted good. The sweet warm liquid running down my throat, cleansing some of the thirst I have. After finishing I picked up my dead prey and found a cave nearby with the lingering smell of a bear. I laid the mountain lion down and ran off, quickly finding a herd of deer. Looking through and finding a big male a pounced at it from far behind. As I did so my phone rang, frightening the deer off before I could get to it. I frowned reaching down into my pocket, angry that I forgot to turn it off, and looked at the caller ID. What was Alice calling me for? I would expect it to be Bella trying to reach me. Ah Bella, my love. Smiling I answered my phone. "Alice?" I asked simply.

"_Edward? Oh my gosh Edward! A Werewolf showed up at school and took Bella with her. I am so sorry I didn't know because I can't see a werewolf's future." _WHAT? My eyes bulged out of my head.

"WHAT?" I yelled into the phone. Obviously not needing to because of our hearing but I couldn't help it.

"_I'm sorry. But when I looked into Bella's future to see when she was coming back I couldn't see it. It was like she was dead or something! I am SO SORRY! You need to hurry to La Push NOW!"_ I was in shock. Something bad was going to happen to my Bella and it would all be that _dog's _fault. _"I ran home to tell everyone. Me and Carlisle are going down to La Push now. Please Edward. HURRY!"_ I shut the phone off and ran like nothing I have before. I pushed myself beyond my limit. The trees flew by so fast I couldn't even tell they were trees, just a blur. My Bella was in trouble, I needed to be there so I could stop it. Oh please, PLEASE god let her be safe. If anything happened to Bella I couldn't take. I am afraid I would handle it the same way I did before but I knew she wouldn't want me to. I kept pushing myself hard, harder to get to La Push. Oh Bella, please Bella be OK when I get there. The trip took an hour to get to the hunting spot running and it felt like all eternity to get to my love. Push, Push, Push. Run faster you idiot! Hurry before it's too late!

"ARGHHHHH" I screamed as I was running, unable to control my feelings. "BEEEELLAAAAAAAAA!!" I am going to kill that mutt when I get there. How could he let something like this happen? Bella trusts that _dog_, much to my dislike. No. NO! I would get there in time! I will get there in time! Oh please god let me get there in time! My phone started ringing again in my pocket. "What!" I screamed into the phone.

"_Edward. Please when you get there control your feelings. You don't have a future past the blackness. I'm afraid when you get there you are going to kill someone."_

"I don't care Alice. They deserve to die. HE deserves to die! I will rip him apart when I arrive if he has touched Bella or not!"

"_Please Edward, do it for Bella"_ Knowing my weakness she hit the right nerve. Sighing as I closed my eyes and pinched my nose between my thumb and index finger, I struggled to do as she said and control myself, but pushing even harder in my running, I answered,

"Fine. I will not _kill _anyone but I WILL hurt the dog!" I yelled. There was a pause before she answered. I imagined her closing her eyes and looking into my future to see if I was serious.

"_Thank you Edward. Me and Carlisle will see you when you get there."_ She hung up as I opened my eyes and ran harder if that were even possible.

Yes it was.

**CPOV**

I am so thankful for my family, being here able to control our instincts over our blood lust. Thankful that Bella came into Edward's life. He was alive before but never living. As soon as he got to know Bella more, the light in his eyes returned. In all the actions he did and the different way he treated everyone, just brought on a new love from me. Esme, my love, got a new daughter which has just thrilled her, Alice got a new friend and Emmett got a new baby sister. Even though Rosalie has darkened since Bella first came to visit us, I know she will warm up to her. And Jasper has had a new challenge having Bella here all the time. This should make him stronger which will make us all happy. Bella is just such a wonderful gift to this family. I sat there in my study thinking of Edward and Bella more when I heard Alice running towards our house. What was she doing out of school? And why has she left Bella alone? I ran out of my study to meet her at the door.

"Carlisle!" she saw me at the door and ran over to me. I looked into her eyes for a brief second, seeing the panic and terror. I understood at once that something happened to Bella that Alice didn't see.

"Esme, Rosalie. Here, NOW!" I called out so they could hear me. Esme ran in the house from the garden and Rosalie from upstairs. Esme ran to me and hugged me while I hugged her back. "Alice has something to say to us. Come quick and sit down please, while she explains." I was curious and anxious at what she would say to us as her and Rosalie took a seat on the couch and me and Esme on the loveseat.

"Bella isn't with me because a werewolf came to school and took her away on his motorbike. I didn't see it because as you know already I can't see the future of werewolves or their decisions." She paused here looking a little bit frustrated at that fact but continued. "I looked at her when she got on the bike with him and she yelled out, 'Don't worry I'll be fine. Give me a break'. I ran after them trying to catch up but they were well gone." I looked at her in disappointment as to her running where people could see her. She saw that. "No no Carlisle, No one saw me don't worry. I checked." She gave me a reassuring smile before she continued. "Anyway, I looked into Bella's future to see when and where she was coming back but I couldn't." I was puzzled at this but she continued. "It was like she wasn't here anymore, like she was dead or something." She gave us all a sad look. It clicked then that something was going to happen while Bella was with the werewolf, Jacob I believe. But if she couldn't see a werewolf maybe she couldn't see the future of someone with a werewolf no matter when they had left one. I Held on to that little bit of hope when I asked Alice the question.

"Alice, can you not see the future of someone with a werewolf no matter when, even if they had left one?" I asked calmly, still holding onto the little bit of hope that Bella would be OK.

"No, I can't see someone when they are with a werewolf, of course, but I can when they have left the werewolf. And that is what has me so worried." She was still sad at this. Well that blew my small hope out the window. I felt Esme hug me harder, only for me to kiss her on the forehead softly.

"So, either Bella has no intention of leaving this werewolf but we all know that she wouldn't even consider it,"

I heard Rosalie scoff at this and turned to see her glaring at the ground, her muttering, "She should."

"ROSALIE!" we all said in unison. She looked at Alice first, then Esme and me last of course, only to give me an angry look. I continued talking anyway,

"OR, something bad is going to happen to Bella when she is there." I looked at Alice only to see her starring at me with such sadness in her eyes I had to look away, only to look at Esme who had the same look. I smiled at Esme before turning my gaze back to Alice. "Well then it's settled. Come Alice, we are going to go down to La Push to see if we can stop whatever is going to happen, and I need you with me to see if Bella's future changes. Esme and Rosalie, I will need you to stay here in case something does, you will not be able to hold back your thirst." Esme turned to look at me as I returned my gaze to her. She had such sadness in her eyes I remembered when her transformation was complete and she came to realize again that her only child was dead. I kissed her softly on the lips and told her simply, "Don't worry Esme love, we will stop this. If we don't we will change her to become one of us" I gave her a reassuring smile. Her eyes brightened up at this but not enough to get rid of the pain still there. I kissed my love on the forehead before I turned back to Alice to see that she was already on the phone telling Edward what has happened recently. I motioned her to follow me and she gave a nod following me out the door as we ran as fast as we could towards La Push. Alice was midway through a sentence when I listened in.

"…like she was dead or something! I am SO SORRY! You need to hurry to La Push NOW! I ran home to tell everyone. Me and Carlisle are going down to La Push now. Please Edward. HURRY!" the phone went dead and Alice shut it. "Please Carlisle, we have to go faster. We can't lose her. Especially Edward." I gave her a nod of encouragement and understandment as we ran faster.

"We will get there and save Bella. Don't worry Alice" she looked at me and mouthed thank you before her expression went suddenly blank as we both came to a stop in running. I stood there in silence waiting for Alice's vision to stop. As soon as she came around her knees buckled. I caught her and asked what was wrong.

"Edward's future went blank, which can only mean that he will arrive in La Push. When I looked into it further, it was the same as Bella's. Just gone." She stated with fear coming into her eyes. This only meant that Edward was going to attack the werewolves and would die. He would die along with Bella. I was suddenly sad and let fear take me over for a quick second before replying to Alice.

"Call him back and tell to calm his emotions, we both know what his will be like by now. Tell him what you saw." I gave her a nod as she got her phone out and called Edward again.

"WHAT!" I heard Edward very clearly scream into the phone

"Edward. Please when you get there control your feelings. You don't have a future past the blackness. I'm afraid when you get there you are going to kill someone." Alice's voice was frantic, trying to get Edward to do as she asks.

"_I don't care Alice. They deserve to die. HE deserves to die! I will rip him apart when I arrive if he has touched Bella or not!"_ I flinched as I heard Edward say those words.

"Please Edward, do it for Bella" Alice knew exactly what card to pull and pulled it. There was a sigh with a long pause at his end of the phone.

"_Fine. I will not _kill_ anyone but I WILL hurt the dog!"_ I heard Edward yell again. Alice closed her eyes as I imagined her looking into Edward's future to see if he was telling the truth.

"Thank you Edward. Me and Carlisle will see you when you get there." Alice hung up. As soon as she did we started running again.

I turned to Alice and asked "Can you see Bella's future yet?" She simply shook her head in reply. I thought for a second, trying to come up with a solution to change this. "What if I changed her into a Vampire when we get there?" She looked at me puzzled then closed her eyes for a second. As soon as she opened them the light and hope returned into them. She laughed and replied,

"I can't believe I never thought of that sooner! Yes she will live!" She jumped in my path and hugged me while I hugged her back, obviously happy and pleased myself. As soon as she let go we both smelt Edward's scent hit us even though we never saw him. "Whoa" Alice simply stated as we ran to catch up to Edward. He slowed his run waiting for us to catch up.

"Edward? How did you run so fast? I thought we would get there well before you did" I stated matter-of-factly. He ran so fast, we wouldn't have known he did if we didn't pick up his scent.

"So did I. I don't know. I just pushed myself to go faster every second and I did. I was only thinking of how I needed to save Bella before anything could happen and then I heard both of your thoughts." He looked puzzled as well. We would have to discuss this more. "I slowed down so you could catch up to me. And then I saw Alice's vision of Bella being one of us." He looked angry at this. I know he never wanted Bella to become a Vampire; he wanted her to live her human life to the full and didn't want to damn her soul. "I know I don't want her to be one of us, but this is the only thing that will save her I know. So I accept that. I can't live without her. I need her. I love her" he said this just as we came up to the treaty line. We past it without a second thought.

"Alice where are they?" I asked her.

"They are at the Black's house. ALL of them." She told me looking at Edward. We both saw his jaw tighten.

"How many?" he simply asked her, eyes closed.

"Ten, including Bella. Wait," we all paused "Jacob's not there" she finished.

"WHAT? HOW COULD HE NOT BE THERE TO SUPPORT BELLA AT LEAST!? HE DID WHATEVER HE DID TO HER AND HE HAS THE NERVE TO RUN AWAY!?" Edward was furious. So was I frankly but I needed to be the leader here.

"Edward listen" I started, "Maybe that's the exact reason he did. Please Edward, relax a little." As soon as I finished saying that we were here. We all wrinkled our nose in disgust from the smell of werewolves. We could also smell Bella's blood. We ran into the house, just as everyone looked up at us.

"We knew you would come but not this fast" I believed this to be the leader of the group, Sam Uley.

"Yes, well, when someone we love is in danger, we don't know our own speed" I replied with a chuckled. Some of the boys here glared at me as if I were crazy. "We maybe vampires, but that doesn't mean we are completely lost to our once human selves" I replied to their glares.

"Yes well. She is over here." Sam pointed as the boys parted their way for us to see a blood-covered Bella lying on the couch. Edward ran to her at once and carefully laid his hands upon her.

"Bella? Bella, love? Bella, I'm here for you now. I love you" Edward was weeping tearless sobs over Bella. I came over to them and saw at once that Bella had a massive gash to her head, all over the right side. She also had claw marks on the left of her face and her clothes were torn on her right shoulder which revealed more claw marks. These had gone pretty deep into her skin. I laid a calming hand on Edward shoulder and thought _"Edward, you know this is serious. But be calm." _He gave a small nod and I wondered how she even lasted this long.

"I know Carlisle. But thank god she has" he wept. Alice came over then, saw Bella and started to also weep tearless sobs as she hugged me.

"Edward, you know that there is no other way. You saw it" I tried to tell him as calmly as I could. "Are you going to do this or am I?"

* * *

**Ahaha my first cliffy. what do you think Edward will do? Let Bella die and find her way to 'heaven', or save her and damn her soul so they can spend eternity with each other?**

**I hate Jacob so i thought, why not get rid of him in the first chapter?**

**So tell me what you think and please review!!**

**p.s. sorry the first chapter is kinda big but i wanted it from more than 1 POV**


	2. Decision

**Thx to all those that reviewed!**

**read and review to this chapter too please!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters - Stephenie Meyer owns them all**

* * *

**Previously:**

_I laid a calming hand on Edward shoulder and thought "Edward, you know this is serious. But be calm." He gave a small nod and I wondered how she even lasted this long._

_"I know Carlisle. But thank god she has" he wept. Alice came over then, saw Bella and started to also weep tearless sobs as she hugged me._

_"Edward, you know that there is no other way. You saw it" I tried to tell him as calmly as I could. "Are you going to do this or am I?"_

**Chapter 2 – Decision**

**CPOV**

I sensed that some of the boys behind me tensed as Sam spoke up, "What do you mean? Isn't there anything you can do?" he asked with true desperation in his voice.

"No. I'm afraid that the damage done is just too irreversible. Alice here can only see one possible outcome that insures Bella's survival." Edward muscle's tightened under my hand as I said this. He was still comforting Bella and Alice was still standing there shocked and pained, while Sam spoke up,

"What do you mean by there being only one way?"

"She has to be turned into one of us if she wants any possibility of surviving. I'm sorry but this is the way it has to be" I replied, hoping that there reaction would be understanding.

"I see." There was a long pause before he spoke up again, "We are all starting to care for Bella, and Jacob loves her." Edward started to shake, a growl building in his chest, as he listened over our conversation. "It will be disappointing to lose her as herself. But if we want to see her again, no matter in what being this will be, we will allow whatever possible for this to happen. The treaty will not be in play due to it being one of us that caused this." Sam finished with pain in his eyes. Some of the boys behind him looked the same way. I was amazed by how many people truly cared for Bella and the situation that caused this.

"Thank you, for being so understanding of what we must do." I gave them all a smile before turning back to Edward. "My offer still stands, Edward." There was a long pause as Edward thought about his answer.

**EPOV**

"My offer still stands, Edward" Carlisle told me. I don't know what to do. I knew this had to happen, otherwise she will die. I can't lose Bella again. But if I bit her, I would be damning her soul, and be trapping her forever as a monster. If I let her go, maybe she would find her way to heaven. At least she could and I couldn't. I would never see my Bella again. The thoughts of the werewolves behind me were as bad as there smell.

'_If he bites her, I will rip him to shreds! no matter what Sam just said."_

"_What is he doing to her? Can't he just leave her alone?"_

"_Jacob going to be SO mad when he finds out about this!"_ They were saying things over and over. It was hard to shut out there thoughts but I managed.

"Bella?" I squeezed her hand to know that I was right beside her, and she squeezed back. I caught my breath as I realized I couldn't let her go, again, no matter at what cost. I love her. My love, my Bella. I want to marry her and be with her for the rest of eternity. I am so selfish. If I wasn't I wouldn't have come back when I went to Alaska when I first met her. I wouldn't have gotten to know my Bella, and fallen in love with her. I had damned her soul the second I came back. But I knew that she wanted this life also, much to my disagreement, and she also wanted to spend the rest of eternity with me. She loves me as much as I love her. "I love you, Bella"

"I love you too, Edward." I looked at her in surprise, and realized she wasn't awake, but she could still here me deep in her dreams. I gave a low chuckle and kissed her on the lips. The warmth wasn't there as usual; no blood was running to her cheeks as it would when she blushed. Her heart beat was getting slower every second.

'_Please Edward, you have to do it now. Please…" _Alice thoughts came to me.

I sighed and pulled back reluctantly from her lips and whispered in her ear so that only she could hear, "I love you, Bella. I will always love you. You are my life, the core of my very existence and without you I am nothing. My Bella, my Love" I said this as I kissed her neck and slowly began to dig my teeth into her flesh. I felt that familiar taste of Bella's blood as when I had sucked the venom out of her when James bit her. A growl built in my chest as I pulled away from the slow flow of my love's blood. I kissed her once more on the lips before standing and turning around, only to find that every werewolf looked like they were ready to pounce on me. The growling was over-running their thoughts.

Carlisle gave me a reassuring smile, _'I'm proud of you son'_ as I smiled back and turned my gaze to Alice whose was blank.

"Carlisle, we need to take her home" I added looking back at him, motioning to Bella, whose hand I still held.

"She wakes up in 23 minutes, 17 seconds from the pain" Alice suddenly stated out loud. I couldn't help but flinch away from her words.

"Well then I guess we should get going," Carlisle turned around to face their leader, "I am thankful that you let us do this, but we must be on our way to take Bella back for it will only make things worse when we try to carry her home while she is in pain." I flinched again at the sound of my Bella being in pain, because of me.

"We understand," the leader of the dogs said. "Go now, before the treaty is broken." That was all the invitation I needed to grab my love and carry her back to _our _home.

I felt Alice and Carlisle beside me and turned, smiling at them both. "Thank you so much. If it wasn't for you two, Bella wouldn't be here now." I said with sadness but with happiness also.

"No problem brother!" Alice said, all happy and excited again. "Now I get to have my shopping buddy back, FOREVER!" I couldn't help but laugh out-loud, as did Carlisle.

* * *

**So tell me what you think and please review!! **

**p.s. sorry this is kinda short compared to the first chapter, but I want to make this and 'the pain' separate chapters.**


	3. The Pain

**I know i didn't reach my goal with the reviews but i couldnt wait to get this chapter up!**

**Thanks to all those that reviewed and added my story to your Alerts!! Means a lot, really, when someone appreciates your work!**

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT own Twilight or the characters, even though I still soooo badly want to. Stephenie Meyer owns them. And I must say, she is very talented!**

* * *

**Previously:**

_I felt Alice and Carlisle beside me and turned, smiling at them both. "Thank you so much. If it wasn't for you two, Bella wouldn't be here now." I said with sadness but with happiness also._

"_No problem brother!" Alice said, all happy and excited again. "Now I get to have my shopping buddy back, FOREVER!" I couldn't help but laugh out-loud, as did Carlisle._

**Chapter 3 - The Pain**

**BPOV**

I was in our meadow again with my love. Me and Edward lay there for what seems like hours on end, together. I saw him close his eyes and absorb the heat of the sun, and watched as his skin sparkled with light. I love Edward in the sun; the way it hits his skin with its rays and how Edward's skin sends off rays of its own. As I touch his bare chest, I can almost feel warmth coming from him. I shivered in delight as I would soon be one of him, with him, forever, and would no longer be able to feel the cold of his skin against mine, but as our body temperatures will be the same, I will feel warmth instead. "Are you cold?" Edward asked sitting up, reaching to pull the blanket we lay upon between us.

"No," I told him quickly, "Just happy that, one day, I will be with you forever" I told him smiling. He smiled my favourite crooked smile back at me.

"You know, you still need to agree to marry me first, before I will change you" he stated with little hope I would say yes here and now, and agree to marry him.

"Or, I could just ask Carlisle to change me after graduation" I declared matter-of-factly. I love him, of course I want to marry Edward, someday, and, as crazy as this sounds, I want it to be his venom that runs through my blood and changes me. But I don't know if I am ready to marry him yet. I just wasn't _that girl_ that, as soon as she graduated, up and left, married with kids. I let my eyes travel to the ground.

"Bella?" he squeezed my hand. I squeezed his back and looked into his eyes. As soon as I did well, what can I say? He dazzled me. "I love you, Bella"

"I love you to, Edward" He gave a low chuckle and kissed me on the lips. The cold of his lips made me shiver; blood was rushing to my cheeks as I blushed when he deepened the kiss. My heart beat was getting faster and faster every second. I was very quickly losing my breath, but I didn't care. I wouldn't breathe soon enough.

He sighed and pulled back reluctantly, I could tell, from my lips and whispered in my ear, so low that only I could've heard if we weren't alone, "I love you, Bella. I will always love you. You are my life, the core of my very existence and without you I am nothing. My Bella, my Love" he said this as he moved his lips and kissed my neck. What I wasn't expecting next was for him to slowly dig his teeth into my flesh. I let out a gasp as he growled and pulled back. He kissed me on the lips again before I could reply. Why did he just do that? I thought he would only change me if I was married to him first. And what about Charlie? I would never see him again. Or Renee. A tear silently made its way down my cheek. I tried to pull back on him, with no success. Edward just bit me! Oh, no! I'm not ready for the pain I know is coming. Edward promised me Carlisle would give me some morphine for the pain before he bit me. How? Why would he do this now? I know I wanted it, but I've got to be ready before he does it, don't I? Don't I? What if he was telling me I would never be ready to spend eternity with him? But it was too late now. He has already done it. No, No. I have to be dreaming! He can't have just done that! NO, NO, NO!! Wake up, Bella! WAKE UP!

He pulled back as I started to thrash against him again, finally noticing. He held out his hand, "Bella, come. I need to run you back to _our_ home. Before the pain kicks in." he stated.

I was still horror stricken for what he just did to me. "Why did you do that Edward? Why?" I mumbled, still trying to get a grip on things. Before I started to complain, he grabbed my hand in his, and started running, carrying me. I have to be dreaming, this really can't be happening. I started to hit myself to get me to wake up. I KNOW that I'm dreaming. I know I am. I am. Aren't I? I could feel Edward lay me down on something,

And that's when I felt it.

I let out a high-pitched scream in pain that hurt my ears. Oh my GOD! The pain! Fire started to rip through my neck and down my arms. It was like I was in a furnace, set on its highest temperature, and being burned alive from the inside out. Oh god, I couldn't take three days of this. "EDWDAAAAAARD!!" I screamed his name, even though I didn't really want him near me.

"Bella? Bella I love you! I'm so, so sorry I did this to you. I love you, my love" I heard Edward's frantic voice trying to sooth me.

The fire just kept on burning. Ripping through me like, like, argh I can't even begin to explain. I let out another shrill of pain as the fire kept on burning through me, unable to be put out. "Ed…E, Edw" I couldn't get myself to say his name. The pain is just too much. I arched my back in the air and grabbed whatever was beneath me in my hands, squeezing harder. I let go and began ripping at my arms, trying to avert the pain of the fire to that of my arms. I clawed harder, but nothing could stop the fire blazing down my legs now. Something cold grabbed my arms and put them against my sides. I screamed out in pain again.

**EPOV**

"Carlisle, isn't there anything you can do? Give her some more morphine? Please" I was frantic. My Bella was in the worst pain imaginable because of me. I had to do something, I just didn't know what.

"AAAARGGGH!" Bella let out another piercing scream, making me cringe away. I grabbed her arms, trying to hold her down and stop her from clawing herself. Blood flowed from her head and shoulder, and now from her arms.

"I'm sorry, Edward. Her blood is refusing the morphine now. She is only sweating it out, along with every other fluid her body will no longer need." Carlisle told me with such sympathy.

"I love you, Bella" I tried to keep on telling her, to sooth her and calm her down. She only screamed in reply. "I'm so sorry, love." Alice sat on the other side of Bella Than me and Carlisle stood there, watching over Bella and her transformation.

"Hmmm, that's weird" Alice said out of the blue. Carlisle bet me to reply,

"What is Alice?"

"Bella's transformation will be over in two days from now, not three" Alice was confused, as were we all. I didn't think much into it, as long as my Bella wouldn't have to suffer for too long. I couldn't stand it knowing I was the one that caused this. Another shrill pierced the air, only to prove my point and make me quiver in pain, but not nearly as much as what Bella is in.

"I guess that would be about right" Carlisle stated, "She had lost so much blood, there isn't much left for the transformation to take over. Or though in this being so, might affect how Bella will turn out as a Vampire." Carlisle already had a theory about how Bella might turn out. I was curious.

"What do you mean, Carlisle" I asked, still listening and comforting Bella at the same time as more screams filled the air.

"Well, when you were transformed, you hadn't lost any blood, so your bloodlust was much stronger because you had all of the human blood in you your body could hold, thus making the need for more resulting in stronger bloodlust. But Bella…" Carlisle was interrupted as a cry filled the room. I held Bella's hand tighter, as did Alice with her other hand. "… does not have much blood, so in my theory, her bloodlust might not be as strong as a newborns should be, making it easier for her to resist temptation, with our direction, but it will still be there." Carlisle finished. Alice and I both looked up at him with hope to what he was saying was true before Bella screamed out again.

"Bella? I'm right here for Bella. I will always be by your side. I love you." I kissed her on the lips ever so softly and felt her trembling under my touch. I gave a small chuckle; even though she is in terrible pain, she's still my Bella. "Where is everyone else Carlisle?" I was wondering; no one but Carlisle, Alice and I had come to stay with Bella.

"Esme and Rosalie went to meet up with Emmett and Jasper to tell them what happened. They seemed confused that you just disappeared. Also I mentioned that they should stay and hunt for a while because of Bella's blood.

"Alice and I will leave now to give you two some privacy" he said beckoning Alice out the door. She was a bit reluctant but eventually kissed Bella on the cheek and said goodbye, before walking out with Carlisle, him giving me a nod.

More screams filled the air and I just can't help but feel entirely responsible and guilty, even though it was that _dog_ that caused me to do this. "I love you, Bella. You are my one and only love" I would keep saying it over and over to her, I will never stop.

**43 Hours after Edward bit Bella**

Bella screams have been ceased for the time being, only because of her parched throat. We both know that she would be screaming if she could. We also both knew that in a matter of hours, the transformation will be complete, and my Bella would be a Vampire. I have been by her side this whole time, and soon we would be together for all eternity, no doubt about it. I love my Bella, and she knows it. I've told her that more than a million times in the past 43 hours, but I still can't say it enough; "I love you, Bella" She looked over at me and smiled. I smiled my crooked smile back at her, the one that made her fall in love with me more. I kissed her softly on the forehead.

Her changes have become definite now. The bleeding has well and truly stopped, and the wounds are nearly healed completely. Her figure has become more defined, and even if I try to, I can't stop smiling at that, giving low chuckles here and there. Her cheekbones are more visible; her lips more defined, and nose completely straight and perfect. Her skin has gone the deathly pale, no pun intended, to that of a Vampire. There is no blush in her face as I gaze upon her and her breathing has slowed dramatically. Her heart beat is slowing more every minute, as it's getting ready to give its final beat.

"Edward…" Bella's voice is low and muffled, but I can hear her well enough. "I love you, Edward" I chuckled in response to her saying that for, at least, the hundredth time.

"I know Bella love, I know" I kissed her again on the lips, so gently; it felt like no kiss at all. I pulled back grudgingly and moved down to hear the final moments of her heartbeat.

We stayed like that for the last couple of hours of her transformation. I was listening to my Bella's heart beat when it just suddenly stopped. Bella gasped as she finally woke up. "Edward?"

"Yes, love" I looked into her eyes and was shocked; they weren't the colour a newborns should be, deep crimson, but were pure black like mine when I was thirsty, with the tiniest hint of red around the edges and center.

"What happened?"

* * *

**OK, I know I skipped ahead a few hours, but still, I think it worked out XD**

**So tell me what you think and please review!**

**Im just touching up on chapter 4 now, should be up in the next hour or so**

**Looking forward to what you guyz have to say**


	4. Betrayed Trust

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT own Twilight or the characters, even though I still soooo badly want to. Stephenie Meyer owns them. And I just have to mention, I love her books!**

**Bella is a vampire btw, just in case you haven't been following so far…**

* * *

**Previously:**

_We stayed like that for the last couple of hours of her transformation. I was listening to my Bella's heart beat when it just suddenly stopped. Bella gasped as she finally woke up. "Edward?"_

"_Yes, love" I looked into her eyes and was shocked; they weren't the __colour__ a newborns should be, deep crimson, but were pure black like mine when I was thirsty, with the tiniest hint of red around the edges and center._

"_What happened?"_

**Chapter 4 – Betrayed Trust**

**BPOV**

I was confused at first; I really had no idea as to what happened. I knew I was a Vampire now because I can easily remember the pain. Oh the fire, I am so glad that's over now. I scrunched up my face trying to think of how I got here though. Edward took in my expression and chuckled, pulling his face into my favourite crooked grin. "Bella? How much do you remember?"

"Um… …not much really." I scrunched up my face again in thought, "Actually, nothing" I was a little annoyed that I don't remember what happened. Edward looked like he was deep in thought as he tried to tell me what to say. I wonder what he is thinking…

'_Ah, what do I say? How do I put this easily? Bella, your werewolf _friend, _Jacob_,_ attacked you, so I had to change you so you lived' _I gasped so loud when I heard Edward say this. "What? Bella, are you OK?"

"What do you mean am I OK? You just said that Jacob attacked me! How can I be OK?" how could he even think I was ok?

"Bella, I didn't say that. I _thought_ it. I didn't mean for you to hear it. I swear I was going to tell you in a nicer way!" he held up his hands saying that he didn't want to pick a fight with me. My eyes only bulged out of my head at the fact I just _read Edwards thoughts_. "Um, Carlisle?" Edward asked as if he were talking to me, but we both knew Carlisle could hear us. Him and Alice showed up at the door and next thing I knew, I was being bounced up and down on a bed with the way-too-excited pixie-like Alice.

"Oh My God BELLA!" Alice screamed, not needing too but still did, "I can't believe it!"

"I know. Neither can I yet" I let my voice trail off a bit.

'_I can't believe Bella is finally a Vampire! Now I can take her shopping FOREVER!!'_ It felt like my eyes bulged out of my head again. Edward laughed, obviously he heard it too.

"Oh NO! I will rather be chased around the world by the Volturi than have to go shopping _forever_!" I yelled out, completely terrified.

"ARGHHH!! And you can read thoughts! I knew you could! I had a vision" she added the end part with a smile as she tapped her head, obviously proud of herself. "But that doesn't mean you can get away with it!" she stated.

Carlisle came over to me then and hugged me, "It's glad to have you as part of the family Bella, finally" he smiled at me. I smiled back. "We will need to talk more, after Edward has explained how you got here in the first place. Unless you want me to?" he asked quietly.

"Thank you Carlisle, but that's OK. Edward kind of already said what happened in his head without me meaning to hear" I looked at him again to glare; he had a sorry look plastered all over his face.

"I'm really sorry Bella, but do you want me to explain exactly what happened?" I just nodded and he smiled. Just before he left, Carlisle asked,

"Just one quick question Bella, do you feel thirsty at all?" I never thought anything of that really. His question took me by surprise. I had a small burn in the back of my throat, with little chaffing, and I _was_ longing for something, but not enough to drive me mad.

"Um, I have a slight burning feeling in the back of my throat with a little chaffing, and I feel like I'm longing for something, but not enough to drive me insane. I understand that its blood I crave." I added at the end because I knew Carlisle would've told me anyway. He simply nodded.

"Please, come straight to my office and talk with me, once you have finished talking with Edward" He then left the room after hugging me once more, as did Alice.

"Okay" Edward said facing me, "Are you sure?" I just nodded as he kissed my forehead. "You were at school with Alice because I left you with her since me, Emmett and Jasper went on a hunting trip. Alice said that Jacob came to school and picked you up on his motorbike." His motorbike…

There's something about his motorbike that I should remember. I just don't know what…

Edward studied my expression a bit longer before continuing "You know Bella, I was supposed to change you once we were married or Carlisle in just weeks… …but I guess things changed" weeks? Weeks, there is something about weeks. Argh think, Bella. Think. What about weeks and Jacob's motorbike?

Ahh, I remember now that when Jacob picked me up from school, we went somewhere. I just don't know where. And I was talking to him, something to do with weeks…

"Bella? Bella? Love, snap out of it" Edward was snapping his fingers in front of my face, trying to get me out of my train of thought.

"I'm sorry. Just wait a second OK?" I tried to ask him nicely. He just nodded as I went back into my train of thought. Edward had said that Jacob attacked me…

And then I got it. I let out a gasp as I realized, I was talking to Jacob in his garage about how much time we had left before I was changed into a Vampire, and he got angry and changed into his wolf form. His bike, something about his bike…

I let out another gasp as I realized that _he_ had thrown his motorbike in _my_ direction. How could he? How could he hurt me? He promised he never would! And he betrayed that trust! I should've listened to Edward in the first place.

"Bella? Love, are you OK? You keep gasping non-stop" I looked at Edward and saw his worried expression.

"You don't need to explain" I started, "I know _exactly_ what happened. And you don't need to worry about me seeing Jacob anymore!" I yelled in his face. He was horror-stricken at my reaction at first but then his head came around.

"You won't be able to anyway love, he's gone" Edward looked angry. _'That stupid mutt should've stayed around longer to _at least_ apologize for what he did to my Bella!' _I guess Edward thought that. I heard him start to growl fiercely. "But still, I'm glad you're safe now Bella. I really don't know what I would've done without you. I love you more than anything. And nothing can change that" He kissed me fiercely, not needing to hold back now that our strength was equal.

I pulled away and started to cry, even if no tears came, "I'm so sorry Edward, I should've listened to you in the first place about werewolves. I'm so, so sorry" I was weeping into his shoulder as I hugged him.

"Shh, Bella. Shhhh. Don't worry about it. I love you, Bella"

"I love you too, Edward" he kissed me hard again, letting everything he feels for me through that kiss. I caught my breath even though I don't need to breath anymore. Edward chuckled and pulled away.

"If you're ready love, we are expected in Carlisle's office soon." I thought for a moment. The burning and chaffing in the back of my throat has gotten much worse over my talk with Edward.

"I think I'm OK now" but to tell the truth, I really wasn't sure.

We made our way down to Carlisle's office anyway. Edward tapped on the door once, "Come in" we heard Carlisle say. As we entered, we saw that Alice was there too, sitting in one of the chairs leaving only one left. I didn't mind, Edward just pulled me onto his lap as we sat down. Alice gave Carlisle a small nod and Edward tensed, I just sat there wondering what was going on. I tried to listen in on their thoughts but Carlisle spook up too soon. "I'm afraid that, under new circumstances, Edward is going to have to take you out to hunt now Bella."

"How come?" I was curious. Why read someone's thoughts when you can just ask. Right? Carlisle looked at Edward, and I felt Edward's reply as a nod.

"I want you to try something Bella. Can you read Alice's mind and see the vision that she had?" I was a little puzzled but tried to do as Carlisle said. I don't know what I did before, but I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on reading Alice's mind. I saw it then,

_I was just sitting in Carlisle's office with me on Edward's lap, when I just suddenly jumped off, ran out of Carlisle's room, down the stairs, out the front door and into the forest. I saw myself sniff the air and run full speed deeper through the trees. I then saw a young boy that had fallen over with, what looked like, a broken leg, blood was spilled everywhere, and I ran to him. _

The vision stopped there.

"Oh" was all I said and Carlisle nodded. "I guess we should leave now then" I said turning my gaze a little to Edward. He just nodded in reply. I turned back to Carlisle.

"When you come back from your first hunting trip, I will speak to you about your eyes and power." Wait, my eyes? What about my eyes?

"What about my eyes?" I asked puzzled.

"Have you not looked in the mirror yet, Bella? Do that before you leave if you want. You must go now though. I will see you soon" He smiled at me as I stood up and left the room with Edward and Alice.

"Can I come hunting with you please Bella?" Alice begged, jumping up and down holding my hands.

"Sure, why not?"

"YAYE! Ah Bella, this is going to be SO much fun!" I'm sure it was.

I laughed in my head as I smelt it. The smell, oh boy it was good. Without thinking I ran down the stairs and out the front door into the forest. I paused and sniffed the air for that sweet scent I smelt earlier. As I came across it I ran at full speed in that direction. My mouth started to water of, what's that? That's not saliva. Oh no! As soon as I came to realize it was the deadly venom my teeth were now coated in, I saw the boy. The smell was much stronger now. The Blood. My Thirst. Oh boy, I can't take an innocent boys life. NO! I can't do it. I will help him instead! Oh but doesn't the blood smell good. Edward and Alice are nowhere to be seen. They won't disturb me. One little taste will be enough…

Just one little taste…

* * *

**Ahahaha, what will Bella do now? **

**Will she take the boys life, or find some way to help him?**

**I love cliffys, lol**

**Please review and tell me what you think! I love to hear from you guyz!**


	5. The First Trip

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT own Twilight or the characters, Stephenie Meyer owns them.**

* * *

**Previously:**

_I ran down the stairs and out the front door into the forest. I paused and sniffed the air for that sweet scent I smelt earlier. As I came across it I ran at full speed in that direction. My mouth started to water of, what's that? That's not saliva. Oh no! As soon as I came to realize it was the deadly venom my teeth were now coated in, I saw the boy. The smell was much stronger now. The Blood. My Thrist. Oh boy, I can't take an innocent boys life. NO! I can't do it. I will help him instead! Oh but did the blood smell good. Edward and Alice are nowhere to be seen. They won't disturb me. One little taste will be enough…_

_Just one little taste…_

**Chapter 5 - The First Trip**

**BPOV**

Just one little taste…

No. Bella, NO! You will NOT take this boy's life! Just hold your breath and just simply run over to him. DO NOT DRINK THE BOY!! Run over, that's it. "Are you OK?" I had to say it through clenched teeth because talking involves breathing. The boy was crying and I had a sudden pang of sadness wash over me. "Hey, don't worry. My house is just through the trees. My father is a Doctor. He will help your leg" I tried to smile as nicely as I could. The boy looked a bit fearful towards me. I can see it in his eyes that he doesn't know what to say. Hey look, Bella; you can read minds now!

'_She looks scary, and her eyes look black and red. Ow my leg hurts so bad! She said her dad is a doctor. He could help…'_ I looked at the boy and let his fear fun through me. BELLA! YOU WILL _HELP _THIS BOY, NOT KILL HIM! HELP!

HELP!

HELP!

"Here, let me help you up" as soon as I touched his skin, the thirst became stronger. The chaffing is becoming irresistible. I need to clense it. Argh

HELP!

HELP!

**HELP! **I kept thinking. If I was this boy, I would be terrified. I would want to live, not die. He has a family who loves him, and probably has a few girlfriends too. This boy has a life Bella! Let him keep it. Hold your Breath! "Are you OK? You look like you've been holding your breath for a long time now…" I couldn't help but chuckle a little at this remark. This kid has a sense of humor and he doesn't even know it.

I picked the boy up and carried him. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me" I gave the boy a reassuring smile. "Close your eyes and we will be at my house in no time at all. My father will be able to help your leg" I told him to close his eyes obviously because I didn't want him to know I could run so fast. He closed them, and I began to start running.

'_She's so tiny and yet she can carry me so easily, and run at the same time to… OWWW! MY LEG!!' _I quickly grabbed his leg and held it firmly up and straight. I guess I forgot to do that in the first place and just left it hanging over my arms. He began to whimper again. _'I wonder what her name is. She's being very nice to me.'_ I slowed my run down to a walk before telling him in case he opened his eyes,

"Hey, I'm" think of a different name quick, they'll be looking for you soon, "Sarah" oh good one Bella… "What's yours?" I asked him as casually as I could manage without breathing. His blood still smells over-powering delicious after all.

"My name is Jake" I felt a twinge of anger when he said his name. This is unbelievable. I could kill him now, knowing that my thirst would be quenched, and I might feel a little better knowing that his name was Jake…

NO BELLA! YOU _WILL _HELP HIM! YOU WANT ANIMALS! NOT HUMANS! "That's a cool name, here, close your eyes again and relax. We're almost there." He did as I asked and I took off running again. Where the hell is Alice and Edward? I could've sworn they were right next to me in the house. They should've well caught up to me by now. Uh, the burning has intensified too much. I hope I can make it home before I kill him. As soon as I thought this I was back at home. Ah my new home. I'm really going to miss Charlie now though. I guess I can still watch him through the trees. "Carlisle?" I called out. He came down stairs and saw me holding Jake in my arms. He swiftly ran over, at a human pace, and took him from me, running into the living room and laying him down on the table (one of the very useful props the Cullen's have).

"What happened? Where are Alice and Edward?" he asked me, carefully checking the boy for any more injuries than the obvious broken leg.

"I will tell you the first part later, Carlisle. But I have really no idea where Edward and Alice are. Oh and the boy thinks my name is Sarah" I told him the last part so quietly only him and me could hear. He muffled a still laugh The boy screamed in pain when Carlisle carefully repositioned his leg to make it straight.

"Sarah, I'm going to need you to stay here and wait for Alice and Edward to get back from wherever they are, while I take the boy to the hospital to get his leg patched up" he gave me a smile before thinking, _'I'm very proud of you Bella, You were able to hold back your bloodlust and save this boy. We will discuss _everything_ when you get back from that hunting trip. I'm _very_ proud of you, Bella'_ he smiled again at me with it reaching his eyes. If I could cry I definitely would be right now. I gave him a nod as he carefully carried the boy out and into his car, then speed off.

It didn't take long for Alice and Edward to come bursting through the door, almost knocking me over while I was there waiting for them. As soon as he saw me, Edward came up and kissed me passionately on the lips. He pulled me back into a hug and whispered to me in my ear, "I'm very proud of you Bella. Alice saw you take the boy to Carlisle, as did I in her head. I'm SO proud of you my love." He pulled back to reveal that he had my favourite crooked grin plastered all over his face. Alice ran over to me then, grabbing my hands and jumping up and down, forcing me to as well.

"Oh My God, BELLA! That was soo cool! I can't believe you did that! And you're a newborn too!" she had a beaming smile all over her face, and I couldn't help but feel happy too.

"You have no _idea_ how hard it was, either"

"I can't begin to imagine. You ran so fast as well. We didn't see you leave and when we tried to follow your scent, it was gone"

"Wow. Really? That'll be handy" and I knew it would be too. I wonder if I was faster than Edward? "Hey, um, I am REALLY thirsty right now, if you get what I mean" and I tried to get them to.

"Ohhh, right. Good point"

"Follow me, love" Edward held out his hand, which I took, and led me to his Volvo.

"Hey Edward, can I try out my new driving skills?" he looked at me for a second. He had concern written on his face.

'_Should I let her drive? What if she damaged my car? I can't risk my Volvo, I love it too much'_ I ran up to him and punched his arm while I grabbed the keys off him. "Hey, that hurts now you know"

"Serves you right thinking more for your car than me" I joked.

"Oh, that's right, you can read my mind" I ran up to him and punched him again, harder this time. He was flown back a few meters and instantly started to rub his arm. "Hey, Bella, that's not fair, I didn't see you. Besides, I was just kidding" Alice just started to laugh as she watched the show. I snuffed the air and jumped into the driver's side of Edward's Volvo. I started it up as I waited for Edward to get in the car, since Alice already was.

"Hey Bella, are you ready to drive for the first time?"

"Yeah, I guess." I replied nervously. She just chuckled,

"Don't worry, you'll do better than fine" she gave me an encouraging smile as Edward finally got into the car. I revved the engine and speed of down the drive-way, leaving the house well behind and out of view.

I like this new speed. My senses took over and I knew where everything on the road was without having to look at it, built in radar I guess. Edward smiled at me and leant over for a kiss. He pulled back. "I love you, Bella" my heart would either normally be fluttering or pounding while my stomach would be doing summer salts right now.

"I love you too" I smiled back at him. He leaned over and kissed me again.

"Awww, now if you don't turn left in the next 3 seconds, you're going to miss our turn-off" Alice said as I turned the corner. "You take a right, right, third left, second right and you're there." I tried to listen and drive as fast as she was giving directions. "Perfect" Alice smiled happily. As I parked I saw Emmett's Jeep and Rosalie's convertible. Alice was out of the car, as was Edward, holding the door open for me with an outstretched hand. I gladly took it and ran with him into the forest.

"Bella, slow down. You're basically dragging me behind with you" Edward sounded a bit disturbed because I was running faster than him. I laughed out loud and matched my pace to his.

"Sorry. I still don't know my powers yet" and that was true. I'm still a bit hazy in that direction. Edward smiled at me right when I smelt it.

It was a sweet smell, not nearly as good as that of the boy's, but it still smelt good. I ran in that direction, letting go of Edward's hand. He was just gone again. I laughed out loud because I knew now that he would never catch me. I could have fun with this.

I soon found a small group of bears. This was definitely the source of the smell; it is much more potent here. I looked through the group of bears and saw one laying completely stretched out on a rock, soaking up the sun. I smiled right before lunging at it.

**EPOV**

As soon as Bella took my hand I led her into the forest. Boy does she run fast! I can't keep up with her, "Bella, slow down. You're basically dragging me behind with you." I am a bit disturbed by that thought as well. I don't want my love to be faster than me, it's not fair.

"Sorry. I still don't know my powers yet" and that was true. I didn't really know them either. I smiled at Bella. She cocked her head to the side and looked like she was smelling for something. I wonder what, I couldn't smell anything, other than my Bella's sweet scent of freesias. She ran off just then. And did she run! I didn't even see her go till she disappeared. I heard her laugh out loud, like chimes in the wind. She sounded like she was having fun.

I followed her scent that was barely there now, but managed to catch up right before she lunged at a bear, lying completely stretched out on a rock, soaking up the sun. "NO, BELLA!" she couldn't handle a bear as a newborn. Let alone with all the other bears lounging around. I was quickly proved wrong though. When she landed on it, Bella quickly reached out her hand and snapped the bear's neck. She lowered her head to its neck and started to drink. I followed right behind her in taking another bear that lay close by. The others ran away when they knew they were no match for us. She slowly raised her head to look at me while I was just finishing up.

"Well, that was something different" I couldn't help but laugh at her comment. "What? Did I say something wrong?" I looked up at her to reply, seeing that her chin and all down the front of her clothes were covered in blood, I started to roll around on the floor as more laughter came. She saw that I was pointing to her top and looked down. I knew if she could blush, she definitely would be right now.

"Don't worry, love. Table manners come with more experience" I started laughing again as she came up to punch me, really hard. "Bella, with you being indestructible and all, you can hurt me now too" I declared. She punched me before we left and that hurt too.

"Sorry Edward"

"It's OK. I love you"

"Love you too" she reached up on her toes and kissed me, before running off after a herd of deer in a close-by clearing. I followed her, barely, and we both pounced at the same time, and at the same deer. What? It looked good. Bella obviously saw that too. We both drank from the same deer as the other ones fled, and sat up laughing. I kissed her on the forehead softly before I did to her lips. I will miss the warmth of her skin under my touch, and the beat of her heart, but that is a small price to pay for an eternity with the love of my existence.

I smelt Emmett way before I saw him, as did Bella. "Ew, what's that smell?"

"That my dear, is your brother Emmett" I told her cackling. She joined in just as soon as Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Esme and Alice came running into the clearing to tackle us.

"Hey sis! I can't believe you're finally one of us!" Emmett yelled at the top of his voice laughing, pulling Bella into a massive bear hug.

"I know. I haven't had time to process it yet" I couldn't help but feel guilty as I was the one that changed Bella. I sighed realizing that she won't be able to see Charlie for a long time. Jasper pulled Bella into a hug, taking us both by surprise. I guess he could now that he no longer held a bloodlust towards my Bella.

"Hey, I am really glad, Bells, that you are a Vampire now, and that I can finally hug you" Jasper pulled back showing a smile.

"Thanks Jasp, so am I" Bella looked really happy. As did we all.

"I'm so glad Bella, to have you as part of the family now Bella. I'm sure it will be officially soon" Esme looked over to me as she hugged Bella.

'_She shouldn't be one of us Edward. You should've let her die' _I growled when Rosalie thought that. I knew she would. Bella looked taken aback, she obviously heard it too, without Rosalie knowing she can now read thoughts.

"Rosalie, Bella can read your thoughts" I was still angry that she even thought about thinking what she 'said' to me. Rosalie looked like she regretted thinking it now, but only for a second before returning my angry gaze.

"I'm sorry, Bella. It's not that I don't like you, I'm warming up a bit, but it's more because you could've stayed human, or died human, when I can't" Rosalie looked sad for a moment. So did Bella.

"It's OK Rosalie"

I smiled and kissed Bella on the forehead, "Love, we need to get back to hunting, if we want to go back home soon"

"OK. Hey, thanks guys" she hugged everyone again, including Rosalie. As she hugged Alice, her face went blank.

"Ah, that herd of deer is coming back into the clearing in 3, 2, 1…" as soon as Alice said one, we all pounced in different directions, towards the deer coming back into the clearing.

* * *

**OK, I didn't have the heart in me to make Bella kill the boy, so I made her help him instead. I hope you still liked it.**

**Please Review! I really do look forward to your reply's. They give me more motive to continue.**

**The next chapter will be up later tomorrow or the next day because school has started and i havn't typed it up yet.**

**Vote for my new poll: _Should i make a new story where all of Bella's choices are the opposite to that in Burning Sensation?_**


	6. Discussion

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT own Twilight or the characters, Stephenie Meyer owns them.**

**Hey guys, do my new pole on my profile. Only takes a few clicks!!**

**Thx to all of those that reviewed, added me to fave author, story and alerts. u guyz rock!**

* * *

**Previously:**

_I smiled and kissed Bella on the forehead, "Love, we need to get back to hunting, if we want to go back home soon"_

"_OK. Hey, thanks guys" she hugged everyone again, including Rosalie. As she hugged Alice, her face went blank._

"_Ah__, that herd of deer is coming back into the clearing in 3, 2, 1…" as soon as Alice said one, we all pounced in different directions, towards the deer coming back into the clearing._

**Chapter 6 – Discussion**

**BPOV**

The way home seemed longer than it did to get here. Edward was driving after all; maybe I drive faster than he does. It only seems right; I can run faster too. I smiled a little, "What are you smiling for, love? I still can't read your thoughts you know. _'Even if you can read mine'_" I had to laugh then. Edward is still just so frustrated that he can't read my mind, I would know after all.

"Nothing" I would make him beg me.

"Oh, Please? Tell me?" I thought if I should give in now. But why spoil the fun.

"Not saying, you have to guess" I grinned in victory at Edward's frown.

'_Not fair love'_ Edward looked at me with puppy dog eyes. "Please tell me? I won't kiss you for the next hour if you don't. _'Boy is that going to be hard'_"

"Oh, come on, Edward. Lighten up" Alice smacked her brother's arm. _'Nice one Bella, make him grovel some more'_

"Hey, just because I can't read Bella's thoughts," he paused for another frown, "doesn't mean I can't read yours Alice." She just laughed.

"Well Edward, don't say things you can't keep to. You kiss Bella in…" before she could finish, Edward pulled me into him. "See, never bet against Alice" she said with a big grin. Edward pulled back and sighed,

"Remind me again why you just _had_ to come back with us and not Esme and Jasper" Emmett and Rosalie took his car back together alone. I wonder why…

But as he said that we pulled up at our home. Edward was out of the door in a flash and by my door, again holding out his hand for me to take. I took it as he pulled me back into him for another kiss. "We should get going, love. Carlisle will be waiting. But first you need to have a shower and get changed" I nodded as he laughed and led the way up to his room. Throwing me some clothes and a towel, "Go have a shower, I will be waiting here for you,_ 'even if I _really_ want to come in with you'_" I started to quietly love the fact that I can't blush anymore.

"Are you sure Edward? You seem to think otherwise" I tried to say in a seducing tone. He seemed dumbfounded for a while before he snapped back. I guess it worked.

"After we are married love" he gave me a smirk as I groaned and shut the door to the bathroom. I turned the shower on and waited for it to heat up before I got in, habits seem to die hard. I washed the blood from my face as I let the warmth of the water trickle down me. I saw that Edward or somebody had already brought my favourite shampoo. I grabbed the bottle and washed my hair, smelling in the scent of strawberries. It was so much stronger now. But I liked it.

I got out of the shower, dried myself off and got dressed. Edward had given me a miniskirt and cute tank top, which no doubt he got from Alice. Argh, Alice is going to be taking me shopping forever!

I went to the mirror to see how I looked. As soon as I did I forgot that this was the first time, since my transformation, I had. I gasped when I saw myself. I have a perfect figure, the right curves in the right place. I looked up towards my face and couldn't help but gasp again. Even though I was a newborn, my eyes were black, not the deep crimson colour they should be. The edges were slightly red, but the middle of my eyes is butter scotch brown, the colour eyes my family has when they have just feed off animals.

I walked hesitantly out the door to see an awaiting Edward. As soon as he looked, he came over and hugged me tight. "I love you, Bella, you know?" what I stupid question.

"Of course I know, silly Edward. I love you too" He leant down and kissed me passionately on the lips. We were both so into that kissed that we ran out of breath ages ago. I would be blacking out now due to the lack of air, but not needing it, we never broke apart. I wonder if this is leading into something else, it sure feels like it. Alice came into the room then,

"Oh no you don't. Carlisle is waiting for you two downstairs" she grabbed an arm from each of us, pulling us apart, and dragged us downstairs to Carlisle office. We both groaned.

"Come in" we didn't need to knock. We groaned loud enough I guess. We entered the room, "Please sit down." Carlisle motioned to the chairs in front of his desk. Edward sat down and pulled me back onto his lap. "How was your first hunting trip?"

"Um, it was good. Something different that's for sure" I said quietly. Not quiet enough, they both heard me.

"I see" Carlisle just nodded. "Well, if you would like me to explain your eyes now, I have a theory ready for you" I nodded again curious. "Well Bella, you had lost so much blood, there wasn't much left for the transformation to take over. Or though in this being so, I thought it may affect how you would've turned out as a Vampire. And I was correct. When Edward here was transformed, he hadn't lost any blood, so his bloodlust was much stronger because he had all of the human blood in his system, resulting in stronger bloodlust due to having, in a way, already tasted more of it." OK, so it was the fact that I had lost a lot of blood not a power of mine. That's interesting, I guess. "Do you understand that?"

"I guess. So it isn't a power that I can just control my bloodlust better?" I had to make sure.

"No. We should probably talk about your powers now though. What have you noticed Bella?"

"OK, let's see… well I can read minds, I can run faster than Edward, I can still block out other Vampires powers. Umm, I think that's it" is that it? Yip. I smiled happily to myself. That's a good list, if you add on that I can resist blood better than most newborns.

"She can also smell things farther away than I can" Edward added. Hmm, I didn't know that.

"Well, the smelling part is that of a newborn. Other than that, Bella, it's a fairly good list" Good? I thought it was great. I scoffed a little. Carlisle eyed me warily before continuing, "Tell me Bella, do you know how far you can read someone's mind?"

"No" I never thought to check.

"What about how faster than Edward can you run?" another question took me off-guard.

"No" I told him again.

'_Can't be _that_ faster' _I elbowed Edward in the chest as I tapped my head. _'I love you'_ he grinned at me. I laughed and kissed him,

"Love you too"

"Bella, I would like to take you out tomorrow to test these few things. Just to get a handle on what we know about you so far is all" Carlisle interrupted us. I nodded, not breaking my kiss from Edward. "Bella, we need to discuss what will happen with Charlie" I looked up then at his sudden change of direction. Edward tensed as if he knew this was coming. "I'm sorry, but we will have to figure out something soon" I nodded, still shocked. What will they decide to do with this current situation? I don't want to have to just up and leave everyone behind, leaving them to think i'm dead. I want to see Charlie again. Of course I do. But I can't help but feel like that isn't going to happen.

'_Bella love, it's OK. We'll figure something out'_ Edward gave me a nod of encourage before moving his lips to my forehead. I'm still a bit stunned.

'_Bella'_ that was Carlisle that time. I slowly turned my gaze towards him. Still unsure of what he might say, nervous too. "Bella, I'm sure you would like to see Charlie," I nodded of course, "We are going to have to think of a way to get you away for at least a month, so you can try to master you thirst" did he just say that? There is a possibility that I can see Charlie again?

"We can do that? I mean, I'm only a newborn. Wouldn't it take longer?" please say no. PLEASE SAY NO!

"It might, with your situation, it definitely will be easier. But we will never know unless we try" he said might, it's not a no, but it still gives me hope.

"Thank you Carlisle. I truly mean it" and I really, really do.

"It's no problem, Bella" I can tell he couldn't help but smile. "We just need to think of a way to get you away for a month." We all just sat there in silence for a while thinking before Alice burst in through the door.

"I can help!"

* * *

**So tell me what you think in the review i just know you're dying to post!**


	7. Plan and Action

****

Sorry it took so long to post this up but i've been reeeeally buisy, you have no idea

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight or the characters, Stephenie Meyer owns them.**

**Previously:**

"_We can do that? I mean, I'm only a newborn. Wouldn't it take longer?" please say no. PLEASE SAY NO!_

"_It might, with your situation, it definitely will be easier. But we will never know unless we try" he said might, it's not a no, but it still gives me hope._

"_Thank you Carlisle. I truly mean it" and I really, really do._

"_It's no problem, Bella" I can tell he couldn't help but smile. "We just need to think of a way to get you away for a month." We all just sat there in silence for a while thinking before Alice burst in through the door._

"_I can help!"_

**Chapter 7 – Plan and Action**

**BPOV**

"I can help!" Alice seems really eager. I wonder why. I tried to listen in on what she was thinking, but she was counting back from 100 in Japanese. I frowned, what is she keeping from me? Edward laughed; I guess he was listening to Alice's thoughts too.

"Sit Alice, tell us what you have cocked up" We all laughed at Carlisle choice of words, who wouldn't? Edward's body was rumbling beneath me and Alice couldn't make it to her seat. Carlisle joined in as Alice spoke up.

"OK, I was listening to you guys talk upstairs, and I had an idea. A vision confirmed that it will work," she paused, I guess trying to make us all the more anxious than we already are.

"Alice? Hurry up Alice, you're driving us insane"

"I agree with Edward" I yelled out. Alice laughed and continued,

"OK, I know that Bella hasn't said yes, yet, but If you two both tell Charlie that your engaged he will disown you, Bella, for just over a month before he realizes what he has done" Charlie will disown me? Wow, I never thought he has it in him to do that to me. I guess that will be right, he has never forgiven the Cullen's for leaving me, even if I did straight away. Charlie keeps on pushing me towards Jacob. A reasonably loud growl filled the room. I felt my throat rumbling so I guess it's me. "Bella, are you OK? If you're angry at Charlie, he comes around and respects your decision"

"I'm fine" lie. Edward saw right through me.

"Bella, no you're not. We don't have to do this love"

"I'm OK, really" another lie. Edward gave me a stern look. "Look, it's perfect. I can't think of anything else. Can you?" his expression suddenly turned, making him look like he was deep in thought, trying to answer my question. Alice just sat there smiling away because it really is the perfect way to get away from Charlie, and she knows it too.

"Bella is right, Edward. She can stay here for the time being" Carlisle finally spoke up. I had almost forgotten that he is in the room with us.

"See Edward. I'm OK, really" I gave him a reassuring smile as he kissed my forehead.

"If you're sure, love, then we will do it"

"I am" I will do this. I can do this.

"Well then it's settled, thank you Alice. Edward, Bella, after you go hunting again tonight, you can go and tell Charlie as planned"

"Yaye! This will work our perfectly. Let's go hunting now. Come on Bella" I groaned as Alice dragged me out of Carlisle's office. Can't I just have one, little, break?

"Actually Alice, I want to take Bella out alone tonight"

"Why can't we…" Alice's face went blank for a second, but turned into a big smile before I could watch her vision. "Ohhh. Sure thing Edward" Alice gave me a wink before leaving. I tried to read her thoughts, _'Chitty bang, bang, Chitty Chitty bang, bang. Chitty bang, bang, Chitty Chitty bang…'_ you've got to be kidding me. What about Edward's?

'_Now, now love. No cheating until tonight'_

"Humph" I folded my arms and ran downstairs.

"Argh! Oh my God lil sis. I didn't hear you" Emmett looks as scared if he has been dumped in Hell and forgotten about. I couldn't help but snicker at his reaction. Edward came up behind me and snaked his arm around me, giving me one hell of a fright. I jumped so high; I actually hit my head on our roof. "Ahaha, serves you right Bella." Emmett gave me an evil stare before returning back to his 'precious' Xbox game. I wonder how he will like it if he no longer had an Xbox. I walked up to the consol, "Bella, what are you doing?" Emmett stared me up and down.

"Oh, nothing" He kept on staring at me as I stood next to his consol and put my hand on the top.

"Bella?"

"What? I'm just feeling how warm it is…" I paused for a second before I smashed my hand down on top of the Xbox, crushing it into more than a million pieces. Emmett gawked at me as Edward started cracking up laughing.

"ARE YOU FRICKEN KIDDING ME!? WHY IN THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO THAT?" Emmett was going off his nut, just what I wanted. Everybody came running in from different directions to see what all the noise was about. Time to act all innocent.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I still don't know my own strength" this is going to be good.

"That's not funny, squirt" I cringed away at what he called me. OK so it's a fight he wants, is it? Well I can give him one. I ran up to Emmett and cracked him in the face, forcing him to fly back into the wall. "Sorry Esme" and I really was. My brother had left a big Emmett-shaped-hole in the living room's wall.

"It's OK, Bella. You don't know your own strength yet. Emmett will just clean it up" She turned towards Emmett who now looked horror-stricken. I couldn't help but laugh at his reaction. Everybody joined me in as Edward grabbed my waist again and ran with me out the door and into the forest.

"Good one love" Edward had my favourite crooked grin planted on his face. I gave him a peck on the lips before I sprinted off, leaving him well behind. I stopped and it took Edward about 5 seconds to catch me up. "Wow, you can really run Bella!" He looked happy for me about running faster than him for once. He grabbed me into a massive hug. "I'm so proud of you, my love" He pulled me into a kiss, and then got down onto one knee. Wait? He's on one knee? Why's he on one knee? The only time he will get down on one knee is…

Oh NO! I looked at him, shock written all over my face. He laughed and pulled out his mother's ring. "I love you, Bella. I will always love you. You are my life, the core of my very existence and without you I am nothing. Your voice is like bells in the wind, and your laugh is something I will always remember. Your grace is so stunning, and you are SO beautiful, Bella. More than beautiful, you are stunning beyond description. You take my breath away. I love you Bella. Will you marry me?" Oh.My.GOD. I began to cry, even though no tears made it passed. ARGH! This is SO COOL! ARRRRRRGHHHHHH!! I forgot I hadn't replied and quickly answered.

"I love you, Edward. Yes" he looked so happy; happier than I have even seen him before. His eyes shone up as he got up and kissed me on the lips, so passionately, he let his entire emotions flood to me. My knees buckled beneath me. Stupid knees, you're supposed to make me graceful, not graceless. Edward caught me before I hit the ground, of course. He chuckled taking my hand in his, and placed his mother's ring on my third finger.

"I guess we won't have to pretended tonight, after all love" We both laughed and ran off, further into the forest.

* * *

**I thought i should end it there.**

**Just in case you guys are wondering about the title 'Pland and Action', it's about Edward proposing to Bella,  
****NOT their plan to get Bella away from Charlie**


	8. Reaction

****

**thx to those that reviewd!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight or the characters, even though i soooo badly want to. Stephenie Meyer owns them.**

* * *

**Previously:**

"_I love you, Edward. Yes" he looked so happy; happier than I have even seen him before. His eyes shone up as he got up and kissed me on the lips, so passionately, he let his entire emotions flood to me. My knees buckled beneath me. Stupid knees, you're supposed to make me graceful, not graceless. Edward caught me before I hit the ground, of course. He chuckled taking my hand in his, and placed his mother's ring on my third finger._

"_I guess we won't have to pretended tonight, after all love" We both laughed and ran off, further into the forest._

**Chapter 8 – Reaction**

**BPOV**

I stood waiting on the tree line with Edward, looking at Charlie's house. I was getting nervous, what if I couldn't do this. What if I attacked Charlie? I'm only a newborn after all. I can smell Charlie form here. I felt good after our hunt but what if this doesn't go down well? "Bella? Are you OK love?" Edward snaked an arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"Edward, what if I attack Charlie? What if I can't control myself?" I started to shake. Am I ready for this?

"Love," he turned me to face him, "Alice saw this go very well, apart from Charlie disowning you. You will do fine" he kissed me on the lips, giving me comfort. I sighed.

"I know, Edward. I just can't help feeling like this. But it's now or never I guess" I took a deep, shaky, unnecessary breath. "I'm ready" I told him with a nod. He smiled at me, carefully placing his hand in mine, as we walked out into Charlie's lawn.

**EPOV**

I smiled at Bella, carefully placing my hand in hers, and walked her out into Charlie's lawn. _'C'mon, C'mon. GO! GO! GO!' _Charlie was watching a game on TV, cheering inside his head. "TOUCH DOWN!!" he yelled out-loud, obviously happy.

"It seems we have caught your father in a good mood love" Bella looked up at me and smiled. I gave her my crooked grin back as she stood up on her tip toes and pecked me quickly on the lips.

"Wait, what have you guys said about me disappearing in the last week? Just so I know incase Charlie asks something" hmm, I thought I told her. Bella shook her head.

"Alice rang up and told Charlie that she was kidnapping you for the week to go on a shopping spree. She said in Sappho because of the newborns that are loose in Port Angeles. Charlie agreed. We left your 'shopping bags' at our house" We still need to figure out how to solve the newborns. We would have to go down there soon before it gets really out of hand. Too many people are dying and changing. We need to put a stop to it soon.

"I know" Bella had a pang of sadness wash over her face but was quickly replaced with a nervous-scared expression.

"You'll do fine love" I smiled down at Bella and kissed my mother's ring that lay on her finger. She beamed back up at me and took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"HANG ON!" We heard Charlie yell out and then mumble something about having to get up from the game to come answer the door. "Bells!" He yelled, excited to have his daughter back. He enveloped Bella in a hug. She tensed, but eventually hugged him back letting go straight away. "Edward" he gave me a small nod. I gave him one in reply. He turned back to Bella "How was your shopping spree with Alice? _'Ugh, hurry up. I don't want to miss the game'_" Bella quickly answered, having heard Charlie's thoughts and didn't want to hold him up.

"Good. Were you in the middle of something Char, Dad?" Bella quickly caught herself.

"Um, yeah. If you don't mind…"

"That's OK dad. But when you're not, Edward and I need to talk to you when you're not busy" Bella was talking through clenched teeth.

'_Relax love, everything will be fine'_ I squeezed her hand and she turned towards me. I smiled.

'_What's eating them? Humph. ARGH! The game' _Charlie smiled quickly before running back towards the television. Bella turned towards me,

"That was hard. But not so much compared to the boy. I think I can handle this" I smiled crookedly at Bella before kissing her gently on the lips. I felt her smile against me as I picked her up bridle-style and carried her to her room, laying her on her bed. I leaned back and studied the beautiful angel in front of me. God is she gorgeous, no-one can compare against her. Not even Rosalie. I love my Bella. She is the only one I will ever love like this. I felt my face turn up in a goofy smile. "What?"

"Didn't you hear my thoughts?"

"No. Should I have?" Wait, what? I was surprised, yes she should've.

"Wait, What? Yes you should've. When I hear thoughts, I hear them all the time. I can't stop people's thoughts coming to me, but I can tune them out_ 'with great effort'_" I mentally added at the end.

"Really? I don't hear them unless I want to" I was puzzled, not only can my love read thoughts like me, but she doesn't hear them when she doesn't want to, something I've always wanted to be able to do. "Is there something wrong with me?"

"What? No, Bella. Of course there isn't. You are perfect in every way imaginable. Nothing can change that or how I feel about you. I love you, Bella"

She smiled, "I know, I love you too" Bella leaned into kiss me and I happily met her half way.

We both heard Charlie rustle a bit downstairs, banging some pots together, which could only mean that now was the time to talk. I looked at Bella and she gave me a small smile. "It's now or never" she repeated. I kissed Bella softly on the forehead as I took her hand and lead her way downstairs.

**BPOV**

Edward led the way downstairs towards the kitchen where Charlie was attempting to make his dinner. To tell you the truth, I wondered how he lasted this long with the house still intact. I let out a silent giggle but instantly regretted it when I took air back in. Charlie's blood smelt reasonably good. I immediately held my breath just in case. Charlie smiled when he saw me, still clearly ignoring Edward "Hey kiddo, I'm ready to talk now if you want. Just making dinner" he stated rummaging the fridge. I couldn't help but ask.

"Hey dad, how did you manage when I was away?" I was truly curious. It looked like everything was fine, no damage done.

'_Oh boy, I guess she hasn't noticed, yet'_ I watched as Charlie's gaze floated up. I followed his lead and instantly laughed out-loud, being careful still to not breathe. Edward joined in when he saw the yellow-purple coloured pattern, lingering on the kitchen roof, just above the stove. _'Huh, I guess I thought too soon'_ Charlie shrugged off the laughter.

"Ha ha ha, what…happ…ened?" Me and Edward both manage to say between our laughs. We both instantly saw images travelling through Charlie's head of the incident. He thought he would make pasta for himself. As he was making the cheese sauce in a pot on the stove, the water boiled in the next pot where he was cooking the pasta and splashed over the side onto his arm. Charlie jerked out while still holding the pot with the cheese sauce in and it flew up and onto the roof. He cursed to himself, but he wasn't looking where he was putting the pot back down and knocked over the pasta. The boiling water spread all over the floor. He cleaned up the water fairly quickly. When he went to clean up the stain on the roof, he used methanol thinking it would get the stain out better, but instead made it worse, leaving the purple stain. He settled with ordering a pizza.

"A um, bird, flew in through a window and um, scared me" me and Edward just cracked up even more. Charlie's expression turned serious all of a sudden, "Now, what did you two want to talk to me about?" We both stopped laughing simultaneously and our own expressions turned serious. Charlie motioned for us to go and join him on the couch. We followed; me and Edward sitting together on the couch facing the TV while Charlie sat down on the couch opposite us. "Shoot"

I looked at Edward. He gave me an encouraging smile. _'Are you going to do this, love? Or am I?'_ I smiled at Edward to let him know I was going to do this. I took an unsteady breath in, holding it in too, before I fixed my eyes towards Charlie.

'_What the hell is going on? God, can't they just spit it out?'_ Charlie was starting to get frantic. Better speak up now.

"Dad, there's something that Edward and I need to tell you" I dropped my eyes to the ground.

'_What is going on? Oh My God!? Bella's pregnant!'_ Charlie jumped up to his feet, "BELLA!? YOU BETTER _NOT_ BE PREGNANT OR I SWEAR…!" Charlie suddenly turned on Edward and started to approach him. Edward looked taken aback. I quickly jumped to my feet and stood in front of Edward.

"DAD! I'm not pregnant OK? Just chill out a sec" I raised my hands to get Charlie to take a step back, which he did before he saw the ring that's sitting peacefully on my finger. Charlie reached out and grabbed my arm, pulling my hand towards him as if he didn't believe his eyes. As soon as he touched my skin, I felt an abrupt burning in the back of my throat. I growled low, to low for Charlie to hear but loud enough for Edward to be able to.

Edward swiftly stood up loosened the grip Charlie had on me, not that I couldn't do that myself, but I was trying to fight back the thirst. Edward pulled me closer to him and sat back down on the couch, me on his lap, while he hugged me protectively. _'THIS IS BLOODY RIDICULOUS! I'M GOING TO KILL THEM BOTH! _I instantly blocked out Charlie's thoughts, no way did I want to hear them now. Edward growled at Charlie. I could see the sudden fear arise from Charlie and he sat back down. I turned my gaze back towards Edward and he looked deathly threatening, like a vampire. I punched him in the chest to get him to snap out of it. He did and looked sadly at me.

'_I'm sorry love. I'm sure you blocked out his thoughts?"_ I nodded, _'Good, I don't want you to hear them'_ I mouthed I know before I turned back to Charlie. He is furious, it's written all over his face. His nostrils are flaring and his eyes are bulging out of his head. He keeps on staring between me, Edward, and our ring.

"Look, Charlie, please. I love Edward. Nothing you say or do can change that. Please accept it" I looked pleadingly at him. He is still my father and, after all, I still want it to be him that walks me down the aisle. Edward just sat there holding me and staring at Charlie. I could tell that he was trying not to lash out. He keeps on clenching and unclenching his fists and jaw.

Charlie just sat there silently. Deep in his thoughts that I didn't want to hear. He too was clenching and unclenching his fists. "Bella…" he couldn't compose himself to stay calm. He yelled out at us both. "NO! You will leave this house, NOW!" I started to shake as tears that could never be released started to form in my eyes. "How could you Bella? After what _they_ did to you! What about Jake huh?" Edward started growling, "How's he gonna feel after this. What about all the progress you made with him huh? He loves you and you know it. He was there for you when _they_ left. And yet you still picked them. You chose wrong Bella. You always choose wrong and always will. You chose to take those vial things back into your life" he pointed to Edward. "You have disappointed me to no end Bella. GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE NOW!" Charlie screamed at the top of his voice and pointed towards the door. "Bugger OFF! Both of you! GET OUT **NOW**!" and with that, Edward took me into his arms as we flew out the front door. I shook with tearless sobs and Edward just ran, cradling me to him.

"Shh, Bella. Love, shh. It's OK now. We're gone. I'm here love. I love you Bella. Shh love, shhh" Edward held me in his embrace as he kept on running. I leaned closer into his chest and grabbed his shirt, begging him to hold me tighter, to keep me safe. He did just that while I kept on crying.

I had never realized it would end like that, no way could I have even imagined it to be like that. How could Charlie ever turn around after that? I know what Alice said, but really? I think I would bet against her.

I sensed Edward slow down and eventually stop. I felt the warmth coming from the sun and opened my eyes to see that we were in our meadow just at sunrise. The sun reflected off the river and bounced off the trees, creating the most breathtaking sight ever. "It's beautiful"

Edward placed his finger under my chin and tilted my head to make me look at him "Just like you" he leant down and placed a gentle yet passionate kiss on my lips. He pulled back and smiled my favourite crooked grin before he kissed my forehead. "I love you Bella. Nothing can come between us. I will love you now and forever. You have my word" I smiled back up at him.

"I love you too" I kissed him again and melted against his body. We stayed liked that for hours, just watching the sun rise and eventually set.

* * *

**I just had to end this chapter on a happy note**

**so thx for reading!**

**looking forward to your reviews! :)**


End file.
